The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, nonvolatile memory devices and read methods for nonvolatile memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile or nonvolatile. A volatile memory device loses stored data in the absence of applied power. Examples of volatile memory devices include the static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM).
In contrast, nonvolatile memory devices are able to retain stored data in the absence of applied power. Example of nonvolatile memory devices include the read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory device (including NOR type and NAND type), phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).